


The Suitor

by bravenclawesome



Series: blog of the month fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canon Era, Dancing, F/F, Humor, M/M, Plot Twists, elena is adorably unladylike and also very observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I have no interest in marrying <i>you</i>,” Elena explained, releasing his arm and sliding closer as they performed the next move of the dance. “I have as much interest in men as you do in women – that is to say, none at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for cawlinmorgan, runner-up for my October blog of the month! You wanted 'canon era + a ball', and so I shall deliver.

Arthur was sure he had never seen so many people dancing in one room. The ball was in full swing; everywhere he looked, there were beautiful women wearing the finest silk, velvet, and lace of all the colours he could possibly imagine, and men wearing their best tunics decorated with ornate symbols and emblems. Normally, Arthur wore Pendragon red to special occasions, but Merlin had advised him to don a blue tunic instead, as it apparently brought out his eyes. 

Perhaps Merlin was right after all, Arthur thought, as he caught the admiring looks being cast his way from the ladies in the room. Of course, his attire was not the only reason for their flirtatious glances. It was the night of Arthur’s coming-of-age, and Uther had decided to host this ball to find him a suitor.

Arthur had not yet asked anyone to dance with him; he merely stood to the side, observing. Every now and again his eyes would drift to Merlin, who was standing in a corner with a tray of drinks. Arthur only managed to stifle his laugh as he saw Merlin try to adjust his ridiculous feathered hat with one hand while the tray balanced precariously in the other. Honestly, the fact that he got to see Merlin in this get-up made up for all his incompetence as his manservant.

“Are you not in the mood for dancing, my lord?” said a voice. Arthur’s gaze snapped away from Merlin to a girl with white-blonde hair, dressed in a layered yellow gown.

Caught off guard by her sudden appearance and forwardness, Arthur could only manage, “I – er – ”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Come on!” she cajoled, and before Arthur could reply, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the throng in a rather unladylike fashion, breaking all the rules of dance etiquette he had ever known. “Dance with me! I’m Princess Elena, by the way.”

“I don’t want to – ” Arthur began, but just then, the musicians began a new song, and he was forced to dance with her. The other princesses in the room had turned to look, some of them with sneering expressions of jealousy, others with crushing disappointment. Arthur looked helplessly back to the corner where Merlin was standing, and found his manservant openly laughing at him. He could see the twinkle in those blue eyes even from across the room.

“The ladies are all very beautiful, don’t you think?” said Elena as they clasped each other by the elbow and stepped in time to the music. “Especially Princess Mithian – just look at her in that gown!”

Arthur looked at her with amusement. “Shouldn’t you be focusing my attention on you? Surely, if you are to be my suitor, you would not be drawing my gaze to the other princesses.”

“Oh, I have no interest in marrying _you_ ,” Elena explained, releasing his arm and sliding closer as they performed the next move of the dance. “I have as much interest in men as you do in women – that is to say, none at all.”

Arthur would have choked if not for the fact that so many people were watching; he and Elena were now facing each other, with his arm around her waist and her hand on his shoulder. “H-how did you know?” he whispered, knowing that only she could hear him in such close proximity.

The corner of Elena’s lip quirked up. “I saw you looking at your manservant, and knew then and there that you only have eyes for him.” 

Arthur was struck dumb. Elena’s face broke into a grin at his silent confirmation.

Pretending to kiss Arthur’s cheek, she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I know this breaks all the rules, but I think you should dance with him. Show the women they don’t stand a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog this on Tumblr!](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/130632329302/the-suitor)


End file.
